


Blood of Heroes

by WaitingxInxSilence



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Trollhunters
Genre: Crossover, Family Secrets, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 18:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13886478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaitingxInxSilence/pseuds/WaitingxInxSilence
Summary: Jim Lake Jr. visits extended family in Paris to search for the legendary Miracle Stones, not realizing how close they are.





	Blood of Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> This work is set after season two of Trollhunters and after season one of Miraculous.

Armand D'Argencourt believes in magic. As with all things, this was not a matter of faith, but fact. D'Argencourt witnessed the effects of Hawkmoth's dark magic on many of his gym students and if the local news stations were to be believed, he once succumbed himself. It wasn't until a black vortex appeared and spat a suitcase on his foot that he saw it first hand. A second suitcase fell through, followed by a lanky teenage boy, crowding the bathroom stall.

"Excuse me. Sorry. If I could just..."

D'Argencourt squeezed himself between the toilet and toilet paper dispenser with his hands in the air-- he hadn't washed them-- as the boy grabbed his suitcases and left the stall.

"Um, this is all a dream. Switch to decaf."

Hearing the bathroom door swing closed, D'Argencourt sat with his head between his knees. He was switching to decaf.

 

Marinette shifted from foot to foot, searching the two storie arrivals board for planes from American Airlines. Her cousin's plane was an hour and fifteen minutes behind schedule. Typical. She sank back down in her seat between her parents and sulked. The terminal they were waiting at sported designer boutiques like Gucci, Coach, and Hermes she desperately wanted to see, but her father insisted the sit and “enjoy each other's company” instead of window-shopping at places her allowance wouldn't afford. Still, she leaned to peer at the Hermes storefront. She'd never been in a place that fancy except to use the restroom. With more than an hour to wait, Marinette thought she'd have a chance at convincing her they should grab something to eat, and then she'd just happen to pass by, and happen to slip inside.

Her mother's hand settled on her shoulder, “Sit up straight, dear.”

“Yes mama. I was just wondering--” Marinette shifted again, squinting at the boy peeking around the bathroom door as though he were anxious about crossing a street. “I was wondering if--”

“Marinette, I believe your mother just reminded you about your posture.”

He slipped out, carrying a suitcase in one hand and wheeling it's larger twin behind him, whistling. The boy seemed to be looking everywhere except where he was going-- a trait that was likely genetic.

Marinette sprung from her seat, earning yelps from her parents, “Jimmy!”

His head snapped in her direction, stunned. The two hadn't seen each other in person since before puberty, but he looked very much the same. Same haircut, same face, same tragic too short jeans. If anything, he looked like the years stretched his limbs in a dough kneader. He made a similar conclusion about her and smiled. His smile was the same too. Marinette liked that.

She waved, “Jimmy! You made it!” She sprinted to his side, hugging him a little too hard.

He laughed-- or was it a wheeze?-- “Yeah, in one piece no less, and it's just Jim now. Hi mister and misses Dupain-Cheng. Thanks again for having me.”  
“Nonsense!” Mr. Dupain squeezed the air out of him. Like father, like daughter. “I'm just surprised you got here so soon-- the arrivals board said you were behind an hour or more,” He gave his daughter a pointed look. “Good thing we didn't stop to go shopping.”

Jim gasped for air as Marinette plied him from his uncle's sweaty grip. “So, 'just Jim now,' Barbara told me you haven't been keeping up with your French.”

“Oh, yeah, I switched to Spanish a while back.”

“Was it over a chiquita? Because that's about all the Spanish I know.”

“No. No se trataba de una chiquita.” It was not a girl.

“Don't lie, I stalked your Facebook.”

The Trollhunter placed his hand over his shirt pocket, the amulet secure inside. He knew he was in Paris to find the Miracle Stones; interning at Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie was just a convenient cover, but he didn't remember his cousin being this nosy. He hadn't even left the airport and he already screwed up twice-- someone had seen him arrive through a shadow portal and he didn't think to check if his plane was on schedule.

Stupid, stupid, stupid.

He took a fortifying breath. He had to remember why he was here. For the Darkland children. For Toby. Claire.

“For Merlin.”

“What about Merlin?”

Jim jerked to attention. “What?” He held is breath, trying to hide his panic. How much of that was out loud? He looked out the car window, recognizing some of the buildings from years ago. He didn't even remember getting into the minivan. How long had he zoned out?

Marinette steadied herself with her hand on his knee and craned herself toward the front seats. He forgot she was a toucher. “Mom, dad, can we go to Disneyland while Jimmy's here? Please, please, please, please, pleaaaaase?”

He groaned under her weight.

“Sorry. While Jim is here? Please.”

“Now honey, Jim's here to work.”

Find the Miracle Stones, defeat Gunmar, save the world, keep up with homework, and now, bake at one of the most prestigious confectioneries in Paris while not getting outted as a superhero from his snooping girl cousin. Yeah, he had a lot of work.


End file.
